January 2143
1 January 2143 ANCHOR: Speaking from the Capitol Pavilion over Chicago today, President Clarke resolved that Habitat Mars would be the NAU's biggest success in the new year. Angered by Clarke's position on Mars, Mohammed Zaganada – Mullah of the Islamic Federation – called her "The Great Satan". 4 January 2143 ANCHOR: Speaking for the other Economic Combines, Sato Uchida threatens trade sanctions if the NAU does not open Mars to international commercial development. President Clarke immediately asked CenBank for further loan guarantees against what she calls "economic blackmail". 5 January 2143 ANCHOR: In a stinging rebuke, CenBank Chairman, Barton Poole, denies President Clarke's request for further financing of Habitat Mars. POOLE: Clarke has grossly mismanaged this venture. CenBank will not loan the NAU another credit without full financial control of the project. 6 January 2143 ANCHOR: Residents of Palm Springs awoke this morning stunned to find themselves buried in six feet of snow. The Weather Moderation Bureau says it was just a glitch in their new climate control system. But the mayor claims that the military is secretly experimenting with weather for use as a weapon. 7 January 2143 ANCHOR: Despite criticism from Realist Party members and other public pressure groups, the government licenses BioMerge for sale in the NAU. Advance orders for this new product – a Virtual Reality disc which is attached directly to the skull – have been enormous. 8 January 2143 ANCHOR: On the campaign trail today, Realist Party Presidential candidate, Perry Epp, blasted BioMerge as a tax windfall scheme to offset the NAU's rising deficit. EPP: It will only worsen our epidemic of VR addiction, unemployment and declining family values. 11 January 2143 ANCHOR: An FTL Flash Poll shows high approval of BioMerge among young consumers. But most senior citizens – aged 120 and over – oppose its sale. 14% of those contacted were plugged into the Virtual Reality Net and couldn't be reached for comment. 12 January 2143 ANCHOR: After a 30-minute in-home medical procedure, Wendy Corsair becomes one of the first owners of a BioMerge Virtual Reality Disk. Wendy seems ecstatic with the results – but her mom isn't. MOM CORSAIR: First, the goggles. Now this. (Sniffles) I just want my baby back. 13 January 2143 ANCHOR: Three top officials of the Hispanic Commonwealth were executed early today – this according to the Commonwealth's leader, General Antonio Rodriguez. The three allegedly conspired with the rebel group "R" in the deadly attack at the Noriega moonbase late last year. 14 January 2143 ANCHOR: The rebel group "R", responsible for the deaths at the Noriega moonbase – VOICE OF "R": We do not kill innocent people. The miners who died at Noriega were working illegally under pressure from CenBank to increase production. Their blood is on Barton Poole's hands, not ours. 15 January 2143 ANCHOR: Speaking from CenBank headquarters over Geneva, Barton Poole denies any knowledge of violations of the Lunar Mining Code in connection with the Noriega moonbase disaster. POOLE: "R" admits it blew up the reactor. For them to blame CenBank for the death of those workers is preposterous! 18 January 2143 ANCHOR: CenBank's denial of any knowledge of Mining Code violations at the Noriega moonbase is echoed by General Rodriguez, leader of the Hispanic Commonwealth, which owns the colony. Rodriguez also vows that executions of "R" collaborators will continue. 19 January 2143 ANCHOR: In the Presidential race, Realist Party Candidate Perry Epp criticises DNA Wonders for its new collector's edition of fifty extinct and endangered animals. Epp believes the creatures belong on a reality preserve, where they can be properly cared for and enjoyed by all. 20 January 2143 ANCHOR: Here is a special live link with Dr. Kristeen Ballard on Mars. BALLARD: We have just learned Rylo-7 has changed course and increased its speed. We don't know why. But we now think the asteroid will reach Mars much sooner than expected– (Cut off, static on the line.) ANCHOR: Dr. Ballard? Dr. Ballard – are you there? 21 January 2143 ANCHOR: It has been 24 hours since the signal from Mars went dead – still no word. Meanwhile, Winston Rylo confirms that asteroid Rylo-7 has changed course and increased its speed toward Mars. However, he sees no connection to the current communication failure. 22 January 2143 ANCHOR: Dr. Kristeen Ballard has re-established contact from Mars on an emergency channel. BALLARD (Breaking up in static): We've been hit by an unscheduled volcanic eruption in the Olympus Mons region... We've been receiving reports of casualties and... damage– (Cut off by static.) ANCHOR: More on this breaking story as it develops. 25 January 2143 ANCHOR: Normal contact with Mars has just been restored. Dr. Ballard is live with the latest on the tragedy there. BALLARD: We have three dead, four injured, and a dozen clones destroyed. This volcanic eruption was not part of our terraforming programme – frankly we don't know what went wrong. 26 January 2143 ANCHOR: Three scientists died, and more were injured, when a volcanic eruption struck Habitat Mars last Thursday. The colony has a staff of 41 scientists and 56 clone technicians. Damage is estimated in the billions, and the project has been set back at least a year. 27 January 2143 ANCHOR: President Clarke issues her first statement since the unexplained disaster on Mars: CLARKE: Security forces on Mars are investigating under Dr. Ballard's direction. Whatever it takes, Habitat Mars will be rebuilt and continue under the sole authority of the NAU. 28 January 2143 ANCHOR: In a further blow to President Clarke's Mars programme, CenBank Chairman Barton Poole is now backing away from prior financial commitments to the colony. Poole says the tragic events of the past week confirm the NAU's gross mismanagement of the project. 29 January 2143 ANCHOR: Privacy Party Candidate Julian Matthews says that the costly crisis at Habitat Mars proves his point – President Clarke's Mars policy is an economic disaster for the NAU. Matthews insists that the crippled colony be abandoned, or opened up to foreign investment. __NOEDITSECTION__ 2143-01